Hōjō Satoko
Character Summary Hōjō Satoko's parents were supporters of the Dam Project in Hinamizawa and were shunned by all villagers, who called them "traitors", because most of the town though the dam project was a terrible idea, since it would flood Hinamizawa. After Satoko's parents died from falling off a cliff (whether they fell off themselves or were pushed off by a deranged Satoko is debatable), she and her brother Satoshi were taken in by their uncle and aunt. Satoko was abused during that time and always clung to her brother. When the Watanagashi Festival came around, her aunt was killed and a drunk bum was charged for her murder, though many believe Satoshi had killed her to protect his sister. Satoshi then disappeared, Teppei fled to Okinomiya and Satoko started living with Rika. Satoko and her brother have had several surnames due to her mother marrying and divorcing so much. Satoko, despite her past, is an energetic and playful girl. She has a very distinctive laugh, and loves to set traps to play pranks on her friends (mostly on Keiichi). Her traps can be dangerous, however; in Matsuribayashi-hen, she set traps for the Yamainu, some of which proved fatal. Satoko refereed to Satoshi as "Nii-Nii", a cute term for big brother, when he was around, and has since called Keiichi this, as well as calling Shion the female equivalent, "Nee-Nee". It is interesting to note in previous arcs, Shion has murdered Satoko. Physical Description Satoko has yellow hair and, depending on the media, either red, pink or purple-ish eyes. She is also fairly short, though she's taller than Rika, and has sharp canine teeth. She wears a black headband most of the time. On school days, Satoko wears a green dress with a yellow tie, a white sailor collar and black tights and shoes. On her free days, she wears a pink, sleeveless shirt, shorts, a belt and pink sneakers. Relationships Satoshi Hojo Satoko is Satoshi's younger sister. Early on in the series, Satoko was completely dependent on Satoshi, thinking that Satoshi would always come to her aid whenever her soiree goes bad. However, when Satoshi disappeared, she blamed herself for always clinging to him. She vowed to become more independent from that point on. Satoko loves her brother, and Satoshi returns her feelings. Keiichi Maebara Satoko has a somewhat negative relationship with Keiichi, as she likes to practice her trap-making skills on him, and Keiichi resents her for doing such things. Nonetheless, Satoko can trust in Keiichi as Keiichi can to Satoko when the odds are against them. Satoko sometimes calls Keiichi 'Nii-nii,' due to his resemblance to Satoko's brother Satoshi, but the resemblance has also drawn a negative reaction from her due to the emotional trauma of his disappearance. Shion Sonozaki Satoko's relationship with Shion took off with a rocky start. Shion initially hated Satoko for always clinging to the love of her life, Satoshi, and even threw books at her in retaliation. Later, when Satoshi disappeared in Meakashi-hen, Shion started killing those who she deemed responsible for his disappearance. Satoko was crucified, and was stabbed repeatedly with a dagger. Later in the series, Shion took care of Satoko, under Satoshi's wishes. The two of them share a sisterly relationship from that point on. Rika Furude After Satoshi's disappearance, Satoko and Rika started living together, due to them both being orphans. As a result of this, they have become best friends and are extremely close. The only time this is not so is in Saikoroshi-hen, where both Rika's and Satoko's parents are alive and well. Since they aren't orphans, they live with their parents and don't have the same close bond, or seemingly any bond at all (however, this conflicts with information given in tatarigoroshi-hen when Satoko says Rika was her best friend even when both their parents were alive). Satoko treats Rika badly in Saikoroshi-hen, taunting her and once even stealing something Rika was reading and playing keep-away with her friends. Rika proceeds to beat up Satoko with a chair for how she abused her in that world. This event does not affect their relationship outside of Saikoroshi-hen. Trivia *It is suggested that Satoko has extraordinary strength for someone her age, such as in Tatarigoroshi-hen when she shoved Keiichi twice across the room after he harmlessly pet her, and later pushed him off of a bridge. *Satoko has a difficult time to distinguishing broccoli from cauliflower, however this could be due to color blindness, (this can be passed onto females, although very rare) as her brother Satoshi has same problem. It is proven Satoshi is not colorblind, as he asks "Broccoli.. is that green, or is it yellow?" in the Meakashi-hen manga. It is also worth noting that in the anime version of Minagoroshi-hen, Takano asks Satoko which is green, broccoli or cauliflower. Satoko unsteadily answers broccoli, and Takano replies "correct" before shooting her to death. *In the anime only arc Yakusamashi-hen, it's shown that Satoko can detect sounds like a cat. She was able to hear a member of the Yamainu's leg graze a trap she set in the middle of the night. Live Action Erena Ono plays as Hojo Satoko in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni live-action movie series. Images sat.jpg|Satoko as she appears in the sound novels 0021F38B.jpg|Satoko and Shion (from Matsuri) M satoko.jpg|Erena Ono as Satoko images.jpg|Satoko and Rika Higurashi20no20Naku20Koro20ni20K-12.jpg|Satoko crying 33840.png See Also Satoshi Hojo Teppei Hojo Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Club